Supernova!
Supernova! (スパノバ！, Supanoba!) is the opening song for the Supernova version of the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy game. It is also the third opening of the the anime. Lyrics Game/Anime |-|Kanji= スパノバ！(X9) スパノバ！~~ もしも明日全てが終わると分かったと, てその時お前はどうする? ただ怯えてるのか? 失うばかりさ 迷いの底、心の闇消し去る術を探しな 最後の時がくる瞬間まで 生きた証を消えて く絆を胸に刻ん で花を咲かせろ 誰かじゃなくてお前がやるんだ! スケール スパノバ！ 覚悟はもうできている 決めらわている運命なんか壊してやわ この命が果てるまで 体中の血をたぎらせろ まだ終わっちゃいない ダメもとラスト1秒 サヅを投げるにゃまだ早い 心の隙にできたブラックホールに飲み込きれるな 意地で白星を掴め 湧き出すその力の名は そうさ！ スパノバ！(X5) スパノバ！~ |-|Romaji= SUPANOBA! (X9) SUPANOBA!~~ moshimo ashita subete ga owaru to wakatta to, te sonotoki omae wa do mo suru? tada obie teru no ka? nani mo sezu nanika eru? ushinau bakari sa mayoi no soko, kokoro no yami keshi saru jutsu o sagashi na saigo no toki ga kuru shunkan made ikita akashi o kiete, ku kizuna o mune ni kizan, de hana o sakasero! dareka janakute omae ga yarun da! SUKERU! SUPANOBA! kakugo wa mo dekite iru kime-ra wate iru unmei nanka kowashiteya wa kono inochi ga hateru made karadaju no chi o tagira sero! mada owatcha inai! dame moto rasuto ichi-byo sadzu o nageru nya mada hayai kokoro no suki ni dekita BURRAKUHOORU ni nomi komi kireru na iji de shiroboshi o tsukame wakide suso no chikara no na wa SOU SA! SUPANOBA! (X5) SUPANOBA!~~ |-|Translation= SUPERNOVA! (X9) SUPERNOVA!~~ If you know tomorrow is your last day, what will you do? Just being afraid? What do you get without doing anything? It is only keep on losing Keep on searching for a way to destroy the abyss of perplexion and the darkness of heart Until the moment of the final time comes Destroy the proof of life, carve the bonds into heart, let the flower blossom! It is a SCALE that not somebody, but only you can make! SUPERNOVA! I have already realized Vowed to destroy all things planned by fate Until this life ends, let the blood in the body boils! It's not over yet! Even if it is out of question, continue until the last second It is still too early to throw away trifles Don't let the BLACK HOLES of your heart's gaps swallow you Stubbornly seize the star of victory The power that is welling up is called, Yes! SUPERNOVA! (X5) SUPERNOVA!~~ Full version |-|Kanji= スパノバ！(X9) スパノバ！~~ もしも明日全てが終わると分かったと, てその時お前はどうする? ただ怯えてるのか? 失うばかりさ 迷いの底、心の闇消し去る術を探しな 最後の時がくる瞬間まで 生きた証を消えて く絆を胸に刻ん で花を咲かせろ 誰かじゃなくてお前がやるんだ! スケール スパノバ！ 覚悟はもうできている 決めらわている運命なんか壊してやわ この命が果てるまで 体中の血をたぎらせろ まだ終わっちゃいない ダメもとラスト1秒 サヅを投げるにゃまだ早い 心の隙にできたブラックホールに飲み込きれるな 意地で白星を掴め 湧き出すその力の名は そうさ！ スパノバ！(X5) スパノバ！~ この命が果てるまで 体中の血をたぎらせろ まだ終わっちゃいない ダメもとラスト1秒 たとえ積み重ねてきた 今までの全部壊しても ここは退き下がるんじゃねえ お前の人生の分岐点 死ぬまで終わらせやしねえ 不安という名のグラビティ跳ね除けるんだ 余韻残さず出し切れ 新たに目覚めたそのパワー いくぜっ! スパノバ！(X9) スパノバ！~~ スパノバ！スパノバ！ |-|Romaji= SUPANOBA! (X9) SUPANOBA!~~ moshimo ashita subete ga owaru to wakatta to, te sonotoki omae wa do mo suru? tada obie teru no ka? nani mo sezu nanika eru? ushinau bakari sa mayoi no soko, kokoro no yami keshi saru jutsu o sagashi na saigo no toki ga kuru shunkan made ikita akashi o kiete, ku kizuna o mune ni kizan, de hana o sakasero! dareka janakute omae ga yarun da! SUKERU! SUPANOBA! kakugo wa mo dekite iru kime-ra wate iru unmei nanka kowashiteya wa kono inochi ga hateru made karadaju no chi o tagira sero! mada owatcha inai! dame moto rasuto ichi-byo sadzu o nageru nya mada hayai kokoro no suki ni dekita BURRAKUHOORU ni nomi komi kireru na iji de shiroboshi o tsukame wakide suso no chikara no na wa SOU SA! SUPANOBA! (X5) SUPANOBA!~~ kono inochi ga hateru made karadaju no chi o tagira sero mada owatcha inai dame moto rasuto ichi-byo tatoe tsumikasanete kita ima made no zenbu kowashite mo koko wa shirizoki sagaru n janee omae no jinsei no bunkiten shinu made owara seyashinee fuan to iu na no GURABITI hanenokeru nda yoin nokosazu dashikire arata ni mezameta sono PAWA ikuze! SUPANOBA! (X9) SUPANOBA!~~ SUPANOBA! SUPANOBA! |-|Translation= SUPERNOVA! (X9) SUPERNOVA!~~ If you know tomorrow is your last day, what will you do? Just being afraid? What do you get without doing anything? It is only keep on losing Keep on searching for a way to destroy the abyss of perplexion and the darkness of heart Until the moment of the final time comes Destroy the proof of life, carve the bonds into heart, let the flower blossom! It is a SCALE that not somebody, but only you can make! SUPERNOVA! I have already realized Vowed to destroy all things planned by fate Until this life ends, let the blood in the body boils! It's not over yet! Even if it is out of question, continue until the last second It is still too early to throw away trifles Don't let the black holes of your heart's gaps swallow you Stubbornly seize the star of victory The power that is welling up is called, Yes! SUPERNOVA! (X5) SUPERNOVA!~~ Until this life ends, let the blood in the body boils! It's not over yet! Even if it is out of question, continue until the last second Even if you destroy every stacked thing Do not back down right now! The turning point in your life Will never end even until death Push aside the GRAVITY named anxiety Release all the remaining afterglow The newly awakened POWER Let's go! SUPERNOVA! (X9) SUPERNOVA!~~ SUPERNOVA! SUPERNOVA! Gallery Video Anime version Game version Full version